Tragic Reactions
by KrisKat
Summary: Sequel to Someones Gonna Get Hurt. Leos, Brees, Tashas, Davenports, Adams, and possibly even Eddies reaction to the tragic event that happen to Chase. READ Someones Gonna Get Hurt FIRST OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE
1. Leo

**Okay. This is a sequel to Someones Gonna Get Hurt, if you haven't read that first, DO IT! Watcha waiting for? Those of you who have read it, enjoy. And bear with me on my other story, Good Without Him, Bad With Him, because I have writers block, so HELP ME!**

**This is set a year after Chases death.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Lab Rats,Hot Pockets, the song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,. But I wished I did. Who doesn't?**

**Adam: 18 years old**

**Bree: 17 years old**

**Leo: 15 years old**

**Tasha: 39 years old**

**Donald: 40 years old**

**Chase would be 16 years old.**

**Why I list the ages, I don't know. They aren't important.**

Leo POV:

MEEPMEEPMEEPMEE- I shut the alarm off and glance at the clock. 8:00 am. I groan and roll out of bed, preparing myself for the day ahead. I look to the right of my clock. There lies a calendar, todays date circled in red.

April 17.

I still can't believe it's been a year since the accident. I remember the moment so clearly;

( a/n this is written like its taking place, not like he's remembering, cause I'm not that good of a writer! I can't do that.) _ I blew furiously on my Hot Pocket, trying to cool down the delicious wrap enough for me to actually consume. Biting into it, the melted cheese gushes into my mouth, the meat scalding my tongue._

_"Ohh, hot, hot, hot!" I make my way into the elevator, still carrying my food._

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star." Oh, God. No matter how many time we say it, Big D insisted he can sing. He can't!_

_"Up above the world so high, like a dim- DING!" I am thankfully saved from the rest of this verse by the elevator reaching the lab. Taking a step in the lab, something seems wrong. The middle capsule, Chases capsule, is shattered. Glass lay, splintered around it._

_I walk towards it to investigate, but something holds me back._

_Faint crying and muffled sobs can be heard, to the right of me. Setting my still hot meal down, I turn, greeted by a mess of glass, and what looks like paint. _Red_ paint._

_Only it can't be paint. I know these cries, and they are coming from Adam. _

_He doesn't cry over paint._

_I inch my way over, terrified of what I may find. Disturbing images fly through my head, I think of every possible scenario, every possible reason of why Adam might be crying. Everyone. _

_As I slowly tiptoe over to the scene, the pool of redness (Blood) grows steadily thicker and darker. _

_I now know what it is._

_I peek my head around the corner, preparing for the worst. The back of a shaking form is turned to me, cradling something in his arms. Blue plaid is visible in Adams lap, and I can just make out the black jeans paired with gray Vans. Those are the only colors I can see._

_Everything else is red._

_I take another step towards my oldest brothers quivering form, glass crunching beneath my sneakers. He turns and looks at me, tear tracks visible on his face. I see guilt too, only I do not question it. I look past him, staring at 15 year old in his arms._

_Glass pierces his arms and cuts his legs. Shattered glass decorates him chest, his light blue shirt now stained red._

_To count the number of scratches on Chases face would be impossible. I feel the world tilt and spin, throwing me into darkness, the image of Chase locked in my brain. The last thing I see before I completely pass out is Bree, rushing up to Chase, holding him one last time. But it's too late._

_He's gone._

**So how was it? I purposely tried to add more detail into Leos reaction then Adams because I'm weird like that. BUT tell me whatcha think by R&R&F&F!**

**PS. If you read my other story Good Without Him, Bad With Him and have an idea of what should happen,let me know because I have NO IDEA! Bye! **


	2. Bree

**What's new with all of you? Hopefully this chapter! Not much for me to say, so read on! Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, Doc Martens, Row Row Your Boat, or Hot Pockets. Blah blah blah. Brees Reaction.**

Bree POV:

I yawn loudly, throwing my pink and white flowered comforter off me. Stretching, I stumble to my bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. Unattractive bags sag under my eyes, making me look twice my age. I pick up my brush and tug through my bedhead. I didn't get any sleep last night. Nightmares kept me up. I dreamt of the shattered table, the blood everywhere. Of the look on Davenports face when he saw his youngest son, bleeding out in front of him. I still remember everything:

_I race up the hill to our house and plow through the door, Leo in hand. I skid to a stop by the couch, and he goes flying onto the sofa. He glares up at me, but nothing can spoil my good mood. Owen, my long term crush, FINALLY asked me out! I continue to smile, until I smell the nasty odor of burning rubber. Looking down, I see my magenta Doc Martens smoking! Oh, well. I stomp them to rid the burning, then skip upstairs._

_I shut the door, still dazed by my good luck. Of all the girls, he chose me! I can't wait to tell everybody. Speaking of which, I wonder where my two brothers are. It's not that I miss them, or even care, but they can cause huge trouble when left alone. I speed to each of their rooms. Empty. I guess they're in the lab, so I jog down the stairs and walk to the kitchen. I grab an apple and waltz over towards the elevator. _

_Pressing the button labeled "LAB", horrible singing starts. Oh, God. Davenport._

_"Row, row, row, your boat, gently up the stream." I hope he knows he can't sing. Probably not, or he wouldn't keep torturing us every time you walk into the elevator. _

_"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."_

_DING!_

_Hopping out of the elevator, the doors close, taking its horrible music with it. Staring straight ahead, I see a shattered capsule and roll my eyes. The boys were so stupid sometimes._

_On the control table, I notice a half-eaten Hot Pocket. This confuses me, as I know it's Leos and he could eat those in a second. Where was Leo? Or Adam? Or Chase? Suddenly, I hear the crunch of glass and I whip my head around._

_Sure enough, glass decorates the floor, caked in a dark red substance. My sister scenes are tingling and I know something is wrong. I peer around the corner, and the sight is not pretty._

_A mess of glass and blood greet my eyes. Leo looks as rigid as a board, and Adam sits in front of him, shoulders shaking, holding something in his arms. My heart stop and I just stare, hoping what I think isn't true. I zip past a fainting Leo and rush to Adams side. Tears rush to my eyes as I stare down at my little brother, bleeding out in front of me. I cradled him in my lap one last time, disbelieving this could really be the end._

_Chases blood soaks my clothes, but I don't care. I brush some of the glass off his face, revealing long scratches, bleeding like crazy. I glance at Adam, but he has his face hidden in his hands. It's clear how this happened, but I don't bring it up. I can sense his guilt. The sound of Eddy turning on seems distant, like nothing is real anymore. Minutes fly by, and we stay where we are. Elevator dings don't faze me, screams from behind me don't catch my attention. I keep my eyes on Chase._

**So thats Brees POV. Sorry its so short. Can You guess who the screams were from? And to my people, yes, Leo got cut from the glass after falling, I didn't clarify that, sorry. R&R! Bye!**


	3. Ending Story

**I'm really sorry that this isn't an update, but I don't know if I'll be continuing with this story. The first reason is I'm pretty busy with my other stories, A Brothers Trust and Good Without Him, Bad With Him, and that's taking up most of my time. I also feel that, even though it's in different characters POV, the story will pretty much repeat itself. A little bit of what the person was doing, then describing the sight of Chase dead, and there is only so many ways to describe that. So again, I'm really sorry, and the screams was Tashas. She was with Davenport. But check out my other story, A Brothers Trust. And that's a wrap on this FanFic! Bye!**


End file.
